Siempre Estaré A Tu Lado
by Just A Dreamer Forever
Summary: ¿Han Imaginado Una Amor Imposible? Esta Historia Trata De Sam P. Y Freddie B. Tantos Años Odiándose Mutuamente ... Sam Reconoce Que Está Enamorada De Freddie El Chico Que Odio Durante Tantos Años Y Que Ahora Desatan Una Relación Muy Complicada. Calificación M , Porque Tiene Contenido Sexual Y Vocabulario Indecente Solo En Algunas Ocasiones
1. Sinopsis

Siempre Estaré A Tu Lado (Novela Seddie)

Sinopsis :

Mi Nombre Es Samantha Puckett , Pero Me Dicen Sam Y Tengo 17 Años .No Soy Como Esas Típicas Adolescentes Finas Y Delicadas Soy Algo Ruda Y Holgazana Vivo Con Mi Madre Y Su Estúpido Novio Petter , Cada Día Para Mi Es Un Infierno Cuando Llego A Casa , Mi Segundo Hogar O El Hogar Que Nunca Tuve Es El Departamento De Los Shay ,Carly Mi Mejor Amiga Una Chica Delicada Y Femenina Tiene 17 Años Y Spencer Su Hermano Loco Y Divertido Que Siempre Trabaja En Alguna Escultura .En Frente Vive Freddie Tiene 18 Años Y Es Mi Amigo , Pero Siempre Lo Trato Mal Es Un Nerd En Cierto Modo , Nunca Eh Podido Demostrar Que De Verdad Lo Quiero , La Verdad Es Que Desde Nuestro Primer Beso Estoy Profundamente Enamorada De Él , Pero El Solo Debe Pensar En Carly …

Todo Cambio Desde El Cierre, Algo Que Nunca Debería Haber Pasado Sucedió Y Desde Ese Día Mi Vida Cambió, Para Bien Y Para Mal.

_¿ustedes creen en un amor imposible?...Yo Sí_

…

**Hola , bueno este es mi primer Fanfic Lo Cree YO Y Viene De Mi Propia Imaginación. Iré Subiendo Capitulos Lo Más Seguido Posible Dejen Sus Reviews Sobre Lo Que Piensan :D Acepto Cualquier Crítica . Los Demás Personajes Irán Saliendo Cuando Suba Los Capitulos . Tanto Icarly Como Los Demás Personajes No Me Pertenecen .**

**¡Adiós! .**


	2. El Cierre

SAM P.O.V:

Lo Siento –Dije Con Arrepentimiento.

Descuida – Dijo Freddie Extrañado.

¡Sam Puckett! Como No Te Pudiste Controlar, Ahora Que Iba A Hacer? , Bese A Freddie Y Ahora Va Resultar Incomodo Hablarle, O Dios! Que Hare Si Carly Se Entera? De Todos Modos Tendré Que Contarle, Sino Le Cuento Seguro Se Va A Enojar Y Decir Que Le Oculto Cosas .Tenía Que Hablar Con Freddie A Solas Para Aclarar Las Cosas, Por Ahora Decidí Irme Sola A Mi Casa.

Tenía Mi Cabeza Llena De Preguntas, Entré A Mí Casa Y Vi A Mi Madre Acostada En El Sofá Durmiendo Con Una Latas De Cervezas Vacías, Por Milagro No Me Escucho Y Al Parecer Petter No Estaba En Casa Al Fin Algo Positivo! Llegue A Mi Cama Pero No Pude Dormir Por Lo Menos Era Sábado No Hay Clases, Pero Si Tenía Que Ir Al Departamento De Carly Así Que Me Levante Y Me Duche Tenía Unas Ojeras… No Me Maquillo Así Que Deje Suelto Mi Cabello Me Puse Un Brillo Labial , Una Blusa Morada Ajustada , Unos Jeans Blancos Ajustados Y Unas Sandalias Nada Producido , De Verdad Cambié Mi Forma De Vestir Pero Tampoco Exageremos Además Era Verano Y Tenía Calor.

Freddie P.O.V:

Ella Me Besó… Por Que Lo Hizo Será Que Le Gusto? Ohh Vamos Freddie Tu Sabes Que Sam No Se Figaría En Ti, Tendré Que Hablar Con Ella Al Respecto Pero Creo Que Será Muy Incomodo Para Los Dos Volver A Hablar… Además Ella No Sabe Que Siento Una Atracción Hacia Ella. Hoy No Saldré De Mi Departamento Me Quedaré En Mi Cama Para Recuperar Las Horas Que No Dormí Pensando En Lo Sucedido Y Mi Mamá No Esta Así Que No Tengo Inconvenientes… NO! El Ensayo De Icarly Es A Las 5.00 HRS. Así Que Todavía Tengo Tiempo.

Carlangas -Dije Entrando En El Departamento.

Ah Hola Sam – Dijo. Era Mi Idea O Se Veía Rara?

Em Que Te Pasa, Te Noto Extraña.

No, Es que Ayer En El Cierre Tu Sabes, Freddie … Tu ¡ESTA BIEN YO VI A FREDDIE Y A TI BESANDOSE! Bueno Tu Comenzaste Pero El No Lo Impidió ¿Que Pasa Sam Porque Nunca Me Contaste Que Freddie Te Gustaba? – Dijo La Morena Reventando

Bueno Si, No Te Conté Que Freddie Me Gustaba Por Que Es Raro El Es Mi Amigo Y Además El Está Enamorado De Ti Y Eso Lo Sabes Perfectamente Y Yo Iba A Contártelo Es Po Eso Que Vine Aquí Aparte Del Ensayo De Icarly .

Si Sam Pero Eso No Es Una Excusa Tu Deberías Habérmelo Dicho – Dijo Carly

Está Bien, Juró Que Nunca Más Te Ocultare Cosas, Pero Tu Sabes Bien Que Freddie Nunca Se Figaría En Mí.

No Digas Eso Sam Eres Una Chica Hermosa, Inteligente Y Graciosa – Comento Carly Consolándome

Ok Tú Crees Eso Los Chicos No Y Tienes Que Jugarme Que No Se Lo Dirás A Nadie Ok?

Lo Juró No Se Lo Diré A Nadie, Pero Tú Tienes Que Aclarar Las Cosas Con El Ok?-Me Ordeno Carly .

Sí Mamá, Claro Que Lo Haré. Pero Cuando Sea El Momento Indicado.

Freddie P.O.V:

Eran Las 4:00 Me Levanté Me Duche Y Me Puse Unos Jeans Y Una Camisa Negra. Sacudí Mi Cabello Y Me Puse Una Zapatillas. Listo Eran Las Cinco Y Seguro Sam Estaba En El Departamento De Carly Tomé Mi Laptop Y Salí De Mi Departamento Para Entrar Al De Carly , Ella Estaba Ahí En El Sofá De Carly Cuando Me Vio Inmediatamente Esquivó Mi Mirada Se Veía Realmente Hermosa.

Hola Carly Y Hola Sam.

Hola Freddie - Dijo Carly Mirando A Sam, Seguro Que Ella Se Lo Contó.

Hola Nerd -Dijo Sam, Bueno Al Menos Algo No Había Cambiado

Y? Subimos A Hacer El Ensayo De Icarly .

Claro, Pero Adelántense Ustedes Yo Voy Enseguida –Comento Carly Dándole Una Mirada A Sam

Ya Que – Dijo Sam Nerviosa.

Y Sobre Lo De Ayer… Yo, Quiero Que Sepas Que Fue Solo Un Impulso, Ese Beso No Significo Nada Ok?- Dijo Rápidamente Nerviosa.

YO….

Hasta Aquí Envíen Sus Reviews Para Saber Que Piensan Ok? Acepto Cualquier Crítica.

Espero Que Les Guste, Es Mi Primer Fanfic Y Es Importante Su Opinión.

:D Besos Y Adiós.


	3. Solo Un Juego

Y Sobre Lo De Ayer Yo, Quiero Que Sepas Que Fue Solo Un Impulso, Ese Beso No Significo Nada Ok?- Dijo Rápidamente Nerviosa.

Yo Creo Lo Mismo, Solo Fue Un Impulso Eso No Debió Pasar Y Hagamos Como Que No Pasó Nada.

Claro Entonces Ahora Estamos Normal? Como Los Sam Y Freddie De Siempre?-Comento Con Una Perfecta Sonrisa En Su Hermoso Rostro.

Claro.

Narra Sam:

Tenía Que Mentirle No Podía Confesarle Que Estaba Enamorada De él, Además Se Reiría De Mi . él Está Enamorado De Carly.  
Sentía Tanta Rabia Y Tristeza, Quería Contarle Pero Mi Orgullo No Me Lo Permití a Estaba Sentada Mirándolo Como Hacia Sus Cosas Con Su Computadora Se Ve a Tan Lindo Y Sexy, Hasta Que Nuestros Ojos Se Encontraron, Eran Como Esas Miradas Que Dicen Mil Palabras. Luego Dijo Algo, Así Que Salí De Ese Hermoso Trance.

Que Dijiste?

Que Porque Me Miras Tanto Dijo - Freddie

Ahh Porque Pareces Todo Un Nerd Ante Esa Computadora.

Jaja! -Dijo Sarcástico Rodando Los Ojos.

Empezamos? .Era La Voz De Carly En La Puerta Dándome Una Mirada De _Arreglaste Las Cosas Con Freddie?_ .Yo Solo Asentí Con La Cabeza.

Claro -Dijo Freddie

Sí .

-Narra freddie :  
Al Termino Del Ensayo De Icarly , Hacia Demasiado Calor Así Que Desabotone Un Poco Mi Camisa Al Igual Que Sam Wow Sam ! Se Había Desabotonado Su Blusa Dejando Ver Su Brazier Y Su Pecho, No Es Que Sea Un Pervertido Porque De Esos Sobran En El Mundo Pero La Pubertad Fue Muy Buena Con Ella. Yo No Quería Mirar Pero Era Inevitable Mis Mejillas Ardían.

Qué Miras Tanto Freddie ?- Dijo La Rubia Sonriendo.

Amm Yo? Nada Porque?

Porque Te Veo Mirando Mi Escote, Freddie Estabas A Punto De Babear -Dijo Divertida.  
Claro Que No Sam Son Cosas Tuyas.

Am Si Como Digas. Vamos A La Sala?- Comento Sam.

Claro.

Dios! Me Descubrió Tienes Que Controlar Tus Hormonas Fredward. Bajamos A La Sala Y Estaba Spencer Haciendo Una Nueva Escultura Nada Nuevo En El, Pero Donde Estaba Carly?

Hola Spencer Y Carly?

Hola Freddie, Ella Fue A La Tienda Por Artículos Femeninos, Las Mujeres Y Sus Cosas Tu Sabes Ahora Tengo Que Ir A Dejarle Estas Baterías A Calceto Si Que Adiós Sam Y Freddie ! -Dijo Spencer Saliendo Por La Puerta.

Y Ahora Que Hacemos?- Comento El Demonio Rubio.

MM . No Lo Sé .Tu Quieres Ver Un Maratón De Películas En Mi Casa?

Esta Tu Madre? -Pregunto Sam.

No.

Entonces Si -Dijo Ella.

Narra Sam :

Baboso, Acaso Cree Que Me Puede Engañar A Mi? Sam Puckett ? Ja Claro Que No , Estaba Mirando Mis Pechos De Eso Estoy Segura , Se Me Ocurre Una Idea Porque No Jugar Un Poco Con Freddie ? .Bueno Solo Va A Ser Un Juego, No ? .Nos Recostamos Sobre La Cama Y Empezamos A Ver El Maratón De Películas En Este Caso De Miedo Buena Ocasión Para Empezar Con Mi Juego Bueno Veamos Si Cae O No .

Freddie Tengo Calor.

Quieres Que Te Traiga Un Vaso De Agua -Dijo Freddie Sin Despegar La Mirada De La Tv

No, Solo Se Me Pasa Haciendo Otra Cosa -Dije Subiendo Mi Mano Hasta Su Entre Pierna.

Aahh Si-i Como?-Dijo Casi Tartamudeando.

Con Una Bolsa De Hielo Tienes? -Dije Sacando Mi Mano De Su Entre Pierna Para Ponerla En Mi Cara Con Gesto De Calor.

Si, Voy A Buscarla.

Narra Freddie :

Estaba Decepcionado, Estaba Seguro Que Diría Otra Cosa O Más Bien Yo Quería Que Digiera Otra Cosa Y Ahora Siento Que Casi Toda Mi Sangre Subió A Mi Entre Pierna Tenía Una Erección Tan Notoria, Tenía Que Bajarla Así Que Fui Al Baño De Mi Mamá Para Que Sam No Lo Notara. Oh Dios Esto Se Siente Tan Bien Hasta Que Por fin Llegue Al Orgasmo Dejando Salir Mi Semen , Tantas Veces Fantaciando En La Cama Con Sam Y Viendo Porno, Ayuda Un Poco Termine De Acomodar Mi Pantalón Y Salí Del Baño .

Qué Estabas Haciendo?-Dijo Sam.

...

**Hasta Aquí, Bueno Que Tal? Envíen Sus Reviews Con Cualquier Comentario O Critica: D Espero Que Valla Bien Es Mi Primer Fanfic.**

** Lo Siento Por No Subir Tan Luego El Capitulo Pero Estaba Muy Ocupada! Tratare De Subirlos Más Luego Ok?**

**Bueno Icarly Y Los Personajes No Me Pertenecen Recuérdenlo :D **

**Adiós Y Besos.**


	4. Siempre Estaré Para Ti

Qué Estabas Haciendo?-Dijo Sam.

YO?

-Nooo Elmo, Si Tú –Comento Sarcásticamente.

Nada Porque?

-Entonces Porque Hacías Ruidos? – Pregunto Ella.

Es que Se Me Cayo El Anillo De Mi Mamá Por El Lavabo.

-Tú Tan Estúpido Como Siempre Fredifer –Dijo Sam

Jajá Y Tú Que Hacías Aquí ?

-Nada Solo Vine Por Que Habían Ruidos Y Freddie No Sabes Mentir –Dijo Riéndose

Te Dije La Verdad, No Te Estoy Mintiendo.

-Si Claro Y Yo Soy Superman, Asume Que Te Estabas Masturbando, No Vivo En Otro Mundo. –Dijo Divertida

Emm Ok, Si Algún Problema Acaso Es Malo?

-No Pero Me Hubieras Pedido Ayuda A Mi – Dijo Sam Acercándose Para Besarme .

Sam. Esto No Está Bien..

-Narra Sam:

Comencé A Besarlo Y A Quitarle La Camisa Dios Tenia Unos Abdominales , Parecía Como Si Estuviéramos Desesperados , Hasta Que Por fin Llegamos A Su Pieza Lo Tire A La Cama Y Le Dije :

Dime Si Quieres Que Pare Freddie .

Me Acerque Y Me Saque Mi Blusa Quedando Solo En Brazier Comencé A Sentarme Sobre El , Comenzó Acariciando Mi Espalda Luego Me Quito El Brazier Y Parecía Embobado Empezó A Acariciarme Los Pechos Y Luego Los Comenzó A Lamer .

Oh Dios Freddie Esto Se Siente ..Ttan Bienn .

ÉL Se Paro Repentinamente Y Me Dijo :

-Lo Siento , Sam Pero Esto Está Mal Y No Podemos Seguir .-Dijo Saliendo De La Pieza.

Me Dejó Ahí , Termine De Vestirme Y Salí De Su Habitación Para Hablar Con él .

¿Que Te Pasa . Porque No Quisiste Seguir ? .

-¡Porque Esta Mal Sam , Nosotros Somos Amigos Y No Me Gustaría Arruinar Nuestra Amistad !-Dijo Él .

-Pero Si No La Vamos A Arruinar Freddie Es Solo Un Juego.

-Ahí Está Vez , Yo No Quiero Que Sea Solo Un Juego Yo Quiero Que Sea Especial Y No Solo Un Revolcón De Cinco Minutos .–Comento Con Delicadeza .

-Ósea Que Porque Estas Conmigo No Es ''Especial'' .

-No Dije Eso Sam, Tu Sabes Que Eres Mi Mejor Amiga Y-

-Y Estás Enamorado De Carly Eso Ya Lo sé Adiós .

-Sam ! No Espera ¡ … No Te Vayas.-

Lo Sabía Todavía Sigue Enamorado Carly , No Debería Haber Planeado Ese Juego Todo Fue Un Error Desde El Día Del Cierre, Tengo Que Olvidarme De Freddie El Nunca Se Enamorará De Mi .Fuí Corriendo Hasta La Escalera De Incendios Donde Nos Dimos Nuestro ''Primer Beso'' No Quería Que Nadie Me Viera Llorando . Creo Que Esto Se Me Escapo De Las Manos .

-Narra Freddie

Yo No Estoy Enamorado De Carly Y Sam No Quiere Entender Ella No Sabe Que Estoy Enamorada De Ella Y Tenía Miedo De Contarle Que Yo Le Diga Lo Que Siento Y Ella Me Rechace , Ahora Se Fue Donde Estará ? .

Creo Que Ya Se Donde Está En La Escalera De Incendios , Fui Corriendo Y Efectivamente Estaba Allí Llorando Esperen Sam Puckett Estaba Llorando ? Muy Pocas Veces Vi A Sam Llorar . ¿ Pero Porque Lloraba ?.

Sam , Las Chicas Hermosas No Lloran .

-Vete Freddie , No Quiero Hablar Con Nadie – Dijo Aún Llorando

Sam Ya Te Dije Que Yo No Estoy Enamorado De Carly , Además Porque Estas Llorando ?.

-PORQUE ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI INUTIL. –Comento Llorando Aún Más.

Me Quede Paralizado Sam Estaba Enamorada De Mi ? . Esto No Debía Estar Pasando Debe Ser Un Sueño , Pero No Lo Era , Esto Era Real .Avance Hasta Ella Y La Abrase Se Veía Tan Frágil Y Delicada

Le Levante El Mentón Y Le Dije :

Sam Yo También Estoy Enamorado De Ti .

En Ese Preciso Instante Nuestros Labios Se Conectaron , No Era Como Otras Veces Sentía Que En Mi Estomago Volaban Chispas Y Mariposas . Nunca Había Sentido Eso Con Ninguna Otra Chica Pero Ahora Es Diferente Ahora Es Con La Chica Que Amo .

-A veces Siento Que Mi Vida Es Una Mierda Y Desearía Matarme , Nadie Me Extrañaría .-Dijo Mirándome Fijamente.

Nunca Digas Eso Sam , Estamos Yo ,Carly , Spencer Y Gibby Todos Te Queremos .

-Si Pero Ustedes Se Olvidarían Fácilmente De Mi – Dijo Escondiendo Su Cara En Mi Pecho .

Claro Que No –Dije Levantando Su Cara – Acuérdate De Algo Sam Y Esto Grábatelo En Tu Memoria OK ? Pase Lo Que Pase Yo Siempre Estaré A Tú Lado . Te Amo .

-Yo Igual Te Amo Freddie-

Dicho Esto Nuestros Labios Se Volvieron A Juntar , Formando Una Persona Yo La Amaba Y Nunca La Abandonaría Sin Sam En Mi Vida Sería Aburrida Y Triste Ella Le Da Esa Chispa Que Me Hace Sonreír Cada Día .

Mejor Subamos Ya Está Haciendo Frío .

-Ok- Dijo Ella Secándose Las Lagrimas .

Cuando Llegamos Arriba La Hice Pasar A Mi Casa . Supuse Que Tenía Hambre Así Que Le Ofrecí Algo De Comer .

-Claro Tienes Jamón ? –Dijo Ella .

Si Está En La Nevera , Sácalo .

-Am Oye Freddie , Nosotros Ahora , Digo Después De El Beso Y Esa ''escena'' , Eso Que Significa? Seguimos Siendo Amigos O Algo Más? –Dijo Ella Con Cierta Timidez.

No Lo Sé –La Agarre De La Cintura –A Mi Me Gustaría Algo Más Que Piensas? .

-Lo Mismo Que Tú –Dijo Uniendo Nuestros Labios En un Magnifico Beso , Nos Separamos Y para Tomar Aire – Pero Mantengámoslo Como Un Secreto Para Buscar El Momento Más Adecuando Para Contárselo A Carly Y Los Chicos Ok?-Termino De Decir Ella .

Claro , Cuando Sea El Momento Exacto Se Lo Diremos .

Se Dirigió A La Cocina Para Sacar EL Jamón Y Yo Le Pregunte :

Sam , No Crees Que Es Muy Tarde , Porque No Te Quedas A Dormir Aquí.-Dije Sonriendo Pícaramente .

-Ok , Pero Solo A Dormir No Lo Mal Pienses Fredward –Dijo Ella Amenazante .

-Yo No Lo Mal Pensé Fuiste Tú .

-Claro Yo Soy La Reina Del Doble Sentido -Dijo Con Orgullo.

No Es Mi Culpa Que Seas Monotemática – **(xD Lo Saque De Un Comercial Monotemática=Pensar En Doble Sentido.)**

**-**Tendrás Que Prestarme Algo De Dormir, Un Short Y Una Polera O Algo Así Pero Yo No Duermo Con Pantalones Largos Que Te Quede Claro!-Dijo La Rubia.

-Ok, Ok Voy A Ver Que Tengo.

Fui A Mi Pieza Y Me Dirigí Al Closet A Ver Que Tenia Para Sam .Encontré Una Polera Manga Corta Que Ya No Me Entraba Tenia Estampado Un Oso Que Dice ''Te Quiero'', Mi Mamá Y Sus Ridiculeces Y También Encontré Unos Short Negros , Ahora Veamos Si Lo Acepta Tratándose De Sam Va A Costar Demasiado.

-Listo Lo Único Que Encontré Son Unos Shorts Y Una Polera Manga Corta –Dije Mostrándole Las Ropa.

-Enserio? Un Oso Que Dice ''Te Quiero'', Ni Loca Voy A Usar Eso Fredward .-Dijo Negándose Rotundamente.

-Es Eso O Dormir Desnuda, Que Dices Aceptas La Ropa

O La Rechazas?

-¿Pero De Verdad No Tienes Algo Mejor?-Pregunto Sam

-No Es La Única Polera Que Encontré Que Ya No Me Entraba -.

-Espera Tu Usaste Esto –Dijo Estallando En Risa.

-Si, Sam Por favor No Es Gracioso Prométeme Que No Se Lo Dirás A Nadie.

-OK Te Lo Prometo, Pero Déjame Adivinar ¿Te Lo Dio La Loca De Tu Madre?-Comentó Divertida.

-Si Fue Ella, Pero Te La Pones O No.

-No Me Queda Otra Alternativa La Tendré Que Usar, Ni Loca Dormiré Desnuda Contigo En La Cama –Dijo Poniendo Una Cara De Asco.

-Se Te Olvida Lo Que Pasó Hacer Un Rato, Ya Te Conozco Desde La Cintura Hacia Arriba Desnuda Sam Así Que No Tienes Nada Que Ocultar.

-Ya Lo Sé Pero Aún Así, No Quiero.-Dijo Enojada.-Bueno Iré A Tu Baño A Cambiarme.

-Pero Si Te Puedes Cambiar Aquí.

-Pervertido –Dijo Sonrojada, Golpeándome En El Brazo Con El Short.

Sam Entró En El Baño Para Cambiarse, Yo Saque Mi Pijama Y Fui Al Baño De Mi Mamá Era Una Musculosa Negra Y Unos Pantalones Largos Blancos Salí Del Baño Y Pensé En Donde Dormiría Sam Podría Dormir En Mi Cama Y Yo En El Suelo O… Los Dos Juntos En Mi Cama Que Sería Lo Más Agradable. Estaba En Eso Cuando Salió Del Baño Se Veía Tan Sexy.

-Freddie..Freddie! TE ESTOY HABLANDO FREDWARD!-Dijo Sam Gritando .

-Ahh Si Qué?.

-¿Donde Voy A Dormir? -.

-En Mi Cama Yo Dormiré En El Suelo.

-Puedo Ser Muy Mala, Pero No Te Dejaré Dormir En El Suelo-Dijo Mirándome Fijamente.

-Y Entonces Donde Dormirás.

-Contigo En Tu Cama, Hay Fredifer Solo Es Una Noche -.

-Ok Ven.-

Sam Subió A Mi Cama Y Se Recostó Sobre Mi Pecho, Mientras Yo La Abrasaba Era Una Posición Muy Cómoda. Desearía Dormir Todos Lo Días Así…

**Hasta Ahí Creo Que Hoy Estuve Un Poco Inspirada :D Y Hice El Cap. Más Largo Espero Que Lo Disfruten !**

**Quiero Agradecerles Por Los Reviews Positivos Que Me Han Enviando , Envía Tu Review Con Tu Opinión De Que Te Parece El Fanfic , Acepto Cualquier Critica .**

**Recuerda : Icarly Y Los Personajes No Me Pertenecen.**

**Vamos Envía Tu Review **

**Besos Y Adióssssssssss :D .**


End file.
